


Peter's Accident

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidental wetting, Omorashi, Pee, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 01:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20715776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peter is too excited to remember to pee at school so he really needs to go when th gets to Mr. Stark's lab.  But Mr. Stark is talking so much that Peter can't get a word it so ends up wetting the floor but Mr. Stark is relly good about it.





	Peter's Accident

As Peter climbed into the back seat of Happy's car he was super excited. Tony had invited him to spend the whole weekend at his house, working on cool stuff in his personal lab that he had never been in and making updates on the spider suit. He was pretty sure he'd never been so excited in all of his whole life. The ride to the tower wasn't long but Peter bounced around in the seat the whole time. Eventually Happy turned around to glare at him. "Stop moving around so much! It's annoying. Wait. You have your seatbelt on right, kid?", Happy yelled through the little window that separated them.

"Of course I do Happy! I'm just excited.", Peter said because he was but he tried to settle down anyway. He didn't want to get on Happy's nerves. He was trying to get the man to like him, after all.

Happy didn't answer and went back to watching the road, all the way up until there tufts of curly brown hair overtaking his rearview mirror again. "Peter! What is your deal? Do you need to use the bathroom or something?"

At first Peter laughed but then he realized that. Oh, no. He did need to pee. Pretty bad actually. He was so excited to get out to the car that he forgot to go at school. "Um... I do kind of need to pee.", he answered to try and find out how irritated the man would be about having to stop for him.

"Oh for Pete's sake Peter.", Happy said with a roll of his eyes. "We're going to be there in ten minutes. Can you hold it?"

"I can hold it!", Peter answered as his cheeks started to blush. He didn't want to tell happy that he forgot to pee at school and now his bladder was way too full. He was just determined to hold it in like he said he would. And he did hold it in but by the time they got to the tower he was so ready to find a bathroom and relieve himself that he thought he could cry. It had been a long time since he'd emptied his bladder last and he was extremely uncomfortable.

Happy led Peter through the halls and to an elevator that led to Mr. Starks Personal lab. He had already forgotten that Peter needed to use the bathroom and Peter didn't bother to remind him. He figured he could find a bathroom himself before Mr. Stark needed to see him. The man was always busy so it didn't seem like a stretch that he would have to wait his turn to get his attention. But when Happy sent him out of the elevator and down the unfamiliar hall, not only did he not see any indication of a bathroom but Mr. Stark seemed to be waiting for him outside of the lab doors. "Hey kid. Have a nice ride?", Mr. Stark asked not noticing that Peter was looking a bit nervous. 

"Um, yes, Mr. Stark.", Peter answered but Mr. Stark didn't even acknowledge him. He was already describing everything they were going to be doing.

"So, I figured you could try on the new Spider-suit and see how well it's responding to your biometrics then we could maybe order some pizza. After that we can look at those Iron Man Suit designs you've been begging to see. What do you think, kid?", he asked as he practically dragged Peter through the doors and into the lab and started talking again before Peter could answer.

Peter knew he should tell Mr. Stark that he really needed to pee but he couldn't seem to get a word in. He tried really hard to get his attention but Mr. Stark would just talk over him every time. That was pretty normal though. When Mr. Stark was excited about something he could talk near as much as Peter did. Except it had never happened while Peter was trying to hold a full bladder before. Then the next thing he knew there was a new Spider suit being placed in his hands and he was being expected to put it on. He tried again to speak up and tell him that his bladder was about to explode. He really didn't want to wet himself. "Mr. Stark? Can this wait a minute..."

"The quicker we get this part done the quicker we can move on to the more fun stuff. Like talking about new features. I know you have some ideas in that brain of yours, kid. This part will be quick. You just need to put it on and run on the treadmill or something. Get your heart pumping so we can see if it's reading correctly. Then..."

"But Mr. Stark...", Peter tried again but Mr. Stark was still explaining what he wanted to do. So Peter gave up, stood behind the man's turned back and started to change into the suit as fast as possible. He had ot try not to gasp or cry out when the suit fixed to his body and pressed on his screaming bladder. Then before telling Mr. Stark that he was ready he crossed his legs for a second. Holding his bladder was seemingly impossible at the moment but there was nothing he could do about it. Mr. Stark wasn't listening to him. He just needed to get done with this part and then maybe he could pee. "I'm, I'm ready.", Peter said when he was sure he wasn't going to pee on the floor that very second.

"Great. Start jogging, kid.", Mr. Stark said, Pointing towards the treadmill set up beside a few other machines.

Peter was sure he was going to pee in the spider suit if he did that. He was sure. He could feel his bladder starting to squeeze the pee right out of him. It was beginning to seep out into his boxers. So he froze in place. If he moved even one inch he was going to lose it. Then he realized Mr. Stark was looking at him all worried.

"Whats the matter, kid? You're acting kinda funny. Are you sick? We could do this next weekend.", Mr. stark suggested because Peter looked kind of pale and was starting to sweat even though it wasn't particularly warm in the room. 

"No.", Peter answered and squeezed his eyes shut. He was determined not to wet his pants in front of his mentor but his bladder was having other ideas. He just needed to pee so bad and he couldn't. He couldn't move to get to the bathroom even if he knew where it was. He realized Tony had stopped talking and he could say something. He could tell the man how badly he needed to go to the bathroom but he was worried it was already too late. But even if it was too late, he had to say something because he was just standing there like an idiot. "I, I really, really, need to go to the b--", he started but his words were interrupted by the loud hissing of spay of liquid hitting cloth. 

Peter's head started to swim. He kept his eyes closed as his pee saturated the suit and started to loudly splash down onto the floor. He was wetting his pants and he couldn't even be embarrassed because it felt so good to be peeing at last. It was a good thing he had the mask on because he was smiling like a crazy person while peeing on Mr. Starks floor. 

But the second his long hard pee stopped the shame took over and he needed to apologize. "Oh my god Mr. Stark. I'm so sorry. I peed on your floor! I'll clean it up.--", Peter almost shouted before he broke into sad sobs. While he couldn't have been more happy to be so relieved. He wished he could have peed in a toilet instead of on the floor like a puppy that hadn't been housebroken.

"Why didn't you just tell me that you needed to go to the bathroom?", Mr. Stark asked in shock. Then he took off Peter's mask and looked sadly at the boy's bright red and tear stained cheeks .

"You were talking and I didn't want to interrupt. I thought I could hold it but it was too much. You probably want to send me home now because I'm disgusting--", Peter cried before being shocked into silence when Mr. Stark started hugging him.

"Why are you hugging me? I just peed on your floor.", Peter cried even though the hug felt good and made him feel like Mr. Stark didn't hate him for wetting himself in his expensive lab.

"Because you looked like you needed a hug. I'm sorry I was talking so much that you felt like you couldn't even tell me that you need the bathroom. I should have probably asked you if you needed anything when you got here.", Tony said sadly. He really did feel bad. It was kind of his fault. "Next time you need to pee just go."

"Ok, Mr. Stark. Are you sure? I don't want to be rude.", Peter asked unsurely. Before realizing that it was probably even more rude to pee on the floor. "I'll clean up my mess."

"No, you won't. We'll have a robot clean it up and I'll take you upstairs to the room I made for you so you can shower. Then we'll eat pizza.", Mr. Stark said before pulling Peter out the door by the arm. 

"You're not mad?", Peter asked because he was sort of confused. Even though Mr. Stark had never been anything but nice to him and he thought of the man as his dad most of the time he thought he would be mad that he had produced a large puddle on his floor. Or at least be mad that he had acted like such a baby.

"Why would I be mad, kid? I already told you this was my fault.", Mr. Stark said and then he put his arm around Peter's shoulders.

"I'm too big to wet my pants, Mr. Stark.", Peter said sadly.

"You're never too big to wet your pants.", Mr. Stark laughed. "That's how it works. You can only hold so much before your body decides to let it all out. I'm just sorry I didn't realize how bad you needed to go. It won't happen agian."

Peter nodded his head and smiled. "Thanks, Mr. Stark", Peter said with a sigh before he slipped up and said something else. "I love you."

Tony smiled too and squeezed Peters shoulder as they continued down the hall. "I love you too, kid."


End file.
